paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Repeater 1874
|unlock = 36 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 10 |price = $822,000 |mag = 15 |max_ammo = 45 |rpm = 0.7 |damage = 246 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 20 |concealment = 12 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.43333334 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.2 |ammo_b_min = 2.25 |ammo_b_max = 3.377 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.0 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = winchester1874 }} The Repeater 1874 Rifle is a lever-action weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of Update #66 and The Butcher's Western Pack, and fits into the Sniper Rifles category. Overview The Repeater 1874 is the middle ground between the power of the R93 and the rapid fire of the M308. Amongst all sniper rifles, the Repeater boasts the second highest rate of fire at 90 rounds per minute (behind only the Contractor .308, Grom, and Lebensauger .308, which are all tied for first) and the second highest magazine capacity at 15, allowing it to quickly deliver a series of highly accurate and highly damaging shots, provided the player has good aim. These benefits are offset by low total ammo, making ammo pickups essential for sustained combat. With only three magazines of 15 rounds each, care must be taken to ensure that all shots hit, lest one finds himself retreating to an ammo bag. Due to its age, the Repeater also features some unique aspects, both good and bad. Being a lever-action rifle, each round is loaded one at a time, allowing reloads to be interrupted shotgun-style, an option which other sniper rifles lack. Its range of modifications, however, is limited to a silenced barrel, longer barrel and the unique high-magnification A5 Scope. Summary Pros: * Second largest magazine size of all sniper rifles * High damage * High rate of fire for a sniper rifle * High threat * Interruptable reloads * Armor-piercing ability * Good concealment for a sniper rifle * Highest ammo pickup of all sniper rifles Cons: * Lack of modifications, especially sights * Unusual iron-sights that some find difficult to use ** Sights are briefly obscured after firing * Very long full reload comparable to that of belt-fed LMGs * Slow draw/holster Tips *Reload whenever you have the chance. While other sniper rifles require lengthy magazine changes, the Repeater's one-round-at-a-time reloads mean you can more efficiently keep your reserves full. *Aggressive Reload Aced can be used to greatly improve reload times after landing headshots. The skill only needs to active when the reload begins for the full reload to benefit. *Equipping the Outlaw's Silenced Barrel can help with unscoped aiming by giving the Repeater an additional "trench" running along the barrel extension that acts as a rudimentary sight frame. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Sight= Skins Uncommon= Repeater-1874-The-Fork.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Repeater-1874-Royal-Commander.png| +4 Stability Repeater-1874-Presidential-Oil.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Repeater-1874-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * is a set of that connects a motorcycle's front wheel and axle to its frame, typically via a pair of triple clamps. Trivia * The Repeater 1874 is based on the Winchester Model 1873 Lever-Action Rifle, which is an odd choice considering the cartridges it fires (all of which are technically pistol-grade rounds offering relatively poor armor-piercing capability, if any) and historical use. ** While the real-life M1873 indeed has a few scopes made for long-range use, it has a relatively short effective range (~120m), which drastically reduces accuracy and projectile velocity down range. As such, it is most commonly used for hunting small animals or engaging unarmored targets. * It is the only sniper rifle to not have a scope by default. It is also the only sniper rifle in the game to not be able to accept the Theia Magnified Scope. * The Repeater 1874 is the first lever-action weapon in the game, preceding the Breaker 12G shotgun. * The Repeater 1874 possesses two separate levering animations, one for hipfiring and another that can be observed after firing when still sighted in. * The Repeater 1874 is the second sniper rifle that can use iron sights, after the Nagant. It is also the only sniper rifle to use iron sights by default. * The Repeater 1874 is the only sniper rifle in the game to reload its rounds individually. * Unlike with most non-Akimbo weapons, the player does not take their hands off the gun when shouting, instead gesturing with the gun itself. Gallery file:Repeater1874.jpg|The Repeater 1874. Hip Fire Repeater.jpg|Player cycling the Repeater. ru:Repeater 1874 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)